


lush

by stupidsexyseguin



Series: moonbeams kiss the sea [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: olli isn't a very proficient drunk





	lush

**Author's Note:**

> kissing meme archived from tumblr. works in series are unconnected.
> 
> jolli - 2. Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.

Olli wakes up to the press of soft, dry lips against his own- a hint of rough stubble scratching gently against his skin. He smiles into the kiss, knowing it’s Justin hovering above him.

His head feel cloudy and a bit dull, like he’s waking up with his hay fever going crazy. he can’t remember exactly what he was doing last night, or where he is right now, just that he’s warm and comfortable and his boyfriend is all up in his space.

“morning…” he stretches out languidly, like a housecat in a sunbeam, joints popping and cracking in his neck and back, and grabs a handful of Justin’s shirt to stop him from pulling away. Olli both wants to open his eyes and see that goofy smile Justin is sure to have, but also still feels like he could sleep another couple of hours. And napping next to Justin’s reassuring bulk is always lovely.

Justin snorts at him and nuzzles their noses together, causing Olli to tilt his mouth up for another sweet kiss. He tries to deepen it, slip in some tongue, maybe encourage some sweet sweet morning sex, but Justin pulls away, leaving him pouting and put out.

“it’s 7pm. Sid’s taking everyone out for dinner.” Olli squints open his eyes and realises that, yes, it is actually the end of the afternoon rather than early morning, from the way the sun’s setting in the sky.

“Why was I asleep?” look. no one’s ever accused Olli of being the smartest person first thing after waking up.

“Because, idiot.” Justin presses another quick kiss to his lips, before he’s grabbing Olli’s arms and pulling him up off the couch he’d apparently fallen asleep on “You challenged Dumo at beer pong and lost. After shotgunning beers all through the parade.” Olli squawks at that.

“You were drinking just as much!”

“I can hold it better!” Justin’s laughing at him now, and that’s unfair (even though Olli loves the sound of his stupid laugh) “You passed out on the sun-lounger a couple of hours ago. Be thankful I didn’t leave you out there mr ‘I don’t tan I burn’.”

“Fuck you.”

“Love you too.” and then he’s kissing the pout from Olli’s lips.


End file.
